Lost In The Woods
by dustori
Summary: While on a high school trip, the five SPD Rangers find themselves lost in the woods. Z's POV. Finally FINISH.
1. Chapter 1

**The fire was the only thing that was keeping me warm from the cold temperatures of New Tech City Forest. It was also the only light I had that keep the darkness from engulfing me, which would prevent me from seeing anything. **

**Four different people sat around the same fire with me. We all knew that with the fire, it was the only thing protecting us from any danger that live within the forest and no one really wants to be here. **

**Hi, my name is Elizabeth Delgado but you can call me Z and I'm one of the five people lost in these woods. Along with me in these wood is my very close friend, Bridge Carson, the New Tech High's smart kid and true friend. Next to him is Jack Landers, the New Tech High's punk and someone I know from home. Across from him is Sydney Drew, head cheerleader of N.T.H and rich girl, and next to her is Sky Tate, the high school's quarterback and daddy's wannabe. **

**I know what you're thinking. **

**What are these five different people doing in the woods and lost for that matter? Well it's a long story. **

**Let me take you all the way back to the beginning where we first got into this incident. **

**But just in case… I should take you back a little farther so you can get to know me and the four other people a little better. **

**Let just start… the day before all this happened. **

**Okay here it goes.**


	2. Pep Rally

**Bridge and I were sitting in the middle bleachers with crowds of our high school peers for Friday's pep rallies. The gym was noisy and all I could do was plug up my ears and smile as the noise got louder as New Tech High football's players and cheerleaders enter the room. I always loved pep rallies…just not the loud noises, I always get a headache afterwards. **

**Anyway, I looked over at Bridge who was looking over notes for our first period class after the rally. **

**I just rolled my eyes. **

**The noise started to subside when one of the teaching staff walked up to the microphone in the middle of the gym and started to flap her hands to signal for the students to calm down. Everyone started to sit down, which made a clear view for Bridge and I to see the football team and hyped up cheerleaders jumping up and down as they continued to cheer. They stopped cheering when the teacher at the microphone began to talk.**

"**Hi, everyone how are we doing this morning? Ready to get those brain working for class." **

**Everyone around us started Booing and saying No as the teacher laughed.**

"**Well sorry that you feel that way but you still have to deal with it," she continued. "But right now it's time to let your football team know how much we love them by showing how loud we can get in here. LET ME HEAR IT," she yelled.**

**Everyone yelled as loud as they could, shacking the whole school. Well I thought they shook the whole school.**

"**Okay, okay settle down. Now let's here it for our New Tech High's cheerleaders as they present us with a cheer."**

**The cheerleaders moved in the middle of the gym and got into position. A blonde-headed girl stood in front of the squad as she count backwards to start the cheer. The music started and they began to dance and do flips all over the floor. Everyone cheered… well… all the boys and the football players. When the music end and the cheerleaders did a finishing pose, everyone stood up and cheered and that's when the blonde-headed girl walked over to the microphone.**

"**Thank you for cheering and now I would like to present to you the New Tech's football team."**

**I smiled as all the football players ran in the middle of the floor and started jumping up and down yelling GO and WHO GOING TO WIN. I always like it when they did that…yeah, it was childish but it was something that looked like what a team should do together. **

**Again everyone cheered. **

**Bridge looked up from his notes to look at the team, he then looked at me. **

**He smiled. It caught me off guard.**

"**What," I asked.**

"**Nothing," he smiled.**

"**Then why are you looking at me and smiling."**

"**No reason, he said and went back to his notes.**

**I smiled and round my eyes knowing exactly why he was smiling. **

**I went back to the event going on in the center of the room and watched as one of the member of the football team walked over to the microphone. Everyone got quiet, but a noise from the distance broke the silence. **

**I looked over to the direction where the noise was coming from and saw a dark skinned boy Booing the team. A teacher, coming out from nowhere, grabbed him and he stopped his display of anti-school spirit. **

**Everyone direction went back to the boy at the microphone.**

"**Ignoring that, I would like to say N.T.H. is going to beat Jasper High tonight and we will win another game. As the quarterback, I will make it my duty and privilege to go the distance and I will make sure that our team will go all the way to state final and win just like my father did when he was my age."**

**Everyone started to cheer TATE and so was the cheerleaders. The head cheerleader walked over to the boy at the microphone and started to yell Tate in the microphone. **

**After a couple of more cheers and introductions of other football members, the pep rally was over. **

**All students and teachers started to head to their first period class. Bridge and I walked to my locker first before heading to class. Which was biology.**

"**So are you going to the field trip tomorrow for biology," Bridge asked.**

"**Yes, of course. Anything to get out the house with a bunch of orphans sounds nice to just about anything. I'm sure Mrs. Kat will understand."**

"**Speaking of orphans, you got to do something about your brother, Jack."**

"**I know but what can I do. I can't help it that he don't like the whole spirit thing and popularity thing," I said getting out my biology book and closing my locker. **


	3. Class Interruption

**I sat two seats away from the front of the class. The male teacher, half bald, stood up and closed the door as the last student walked in. He then stood in front of his desk and began to stared the lesson.**

"**Well, before I started, I would like for all permission slips to be place on my desk for tomorrow's field trip. **

**Everyone got out of their seats and turned in their slips. **

**Once the class settled down the teacher was about to start on the real lesson when the dark skin boy walked into the classroom.**

"**Well look who the cat drag in."**

"**Sorry Mr. Cruger but I had something to do. Nothing to worry about."**

"**Yeah, we know. We all saw you at the pep rally getting pulled out of the stands and into the principle's office."**

**Everyone started laughing.**

**Halfway through class, Sky Tate walked in along with the blonde-headed, Sydney Drew. They sat down with the teacher saying nothing but a "nice speech" to Sky and a "nice cheer" to Sydney.**

**Jake, of course, sucked his teeth and glared at both of them but at Sky mostly.**

"**Do we have a problem, Mr. Landers," asked the teacher.**

**I turned my head to face Jack and he looked at me and then back at the teacher.**

"**No… we don't have a problem."**

**Sky looked at Jack with dislike in his eyes and shook his head. I was still looking at my brother at the time and could see that he was getting angrier.**

"**Actually Mr. Cruger, I do. I have a problem with you letting jock boy here and his little friends get away with everything."**

"**Oh, I let them get away with everything?"**

"**Yes, you do."**

"**Well, maybe if you wasn't a punk and always getting into trouble then maybe the teacher will let you get away with something," Sky laughed.**

"**Man, I'm tired of you and your friends always…" Jack said getting up out of his desk and walking up to Sky. Sky also got up from his seat too and started to head for Jack. I got out of seat and stood between them.**

"**Jack, stop this right now."**

**Jack looked at me and then back at Sky who was smiling at him. His eyes grew angrier as he backed off toward his seat. The teacher who was now standing in front of me looked at both male.**

"**If you two want to fight, then take it outside not in my classroom. Both of you report to the principle's office right now."**

**Both boys head for the door until the teacher stopped them.**

"**And Sky I am very disappointed in you. What will your father say when he hear that you been fighting."**

**Sky just looked down and walk out of the door without saying a word. I looked at Bridge, who was looking up at me in surprise like in one of those what just happened looks. I went to go sit down and place my head on the desk top as the teacher continued the lesson.**


	4. Lunchtime and After Schooltime

**Lunch time and I had my head on the table as Bridge tried to cheer me up.**

"**Come on don't be so down. It wasn't that bad."**

"**I know but Jack took it to far this time. "**

"**Yeah, I know but at least you stopped him before he could do any damage to your boyfriend," he laughed.**

"**It's not funny. Jack could of really hurt him. And he's not my boyfriend."**

"**Yeah, right."**

"**He's not… okay. Just because I tutored Sky with some math problems and developed a small crush on him doesn't mean he's my boyfriend."**

**We stopped talking for awhile until Jack came by and sat down at our table.**

"**What up sis."**

"**Nothing much. How was detention first and second period?"**

"**Not bad. You know same as usual."**

"**I see. So when are you going to give up this bad attitude thing and learn to become more civilized like us. It's really fun. You should try it sometime."**

"**Until guys like Tate, there," pointing at Sky and his friends across the room. "Become wiped out of the face of the earth."**

**I just rolled my eyes at him and continued to eat my lunch.**

**After school I headed down to Dan's Deli where I work to start my shift. The day was slow but at least I get to be off Saturday for the field trip tomorrow. It was night and I was getting ready to close up when an uproar was heard from outside. I looked outside and there in the parking lot was New Tech High football players and cheerleaders. They was coming in. Another co-worker walked up to see what the noise was coming from and saw the players coming in.**

"**Well, it look like we won't be leaving anytime soon," she said.**

**I nod as I watched them come in and into the store, I kept my eyes on Sky and a man in a suit as they walked in. They surround the counter yelling out orders at me and my co-worker and at the same time we tried working hard to fix their orders. All of sudden they stopped their yelling and faced the man in the suit.**

"**People, people please. Be patient. Give the young ladies time to take your orders so they can fix them."**

**The young men and ladies stood in a line as the other girl and I took their orders and start fixing them. Sky and the man in the suit were the last ones to order and were the only one to stay in as the rest of the team went back on the bus. Sky and the man sat in a booth as they waited for their orders and talked. I carefully ease dropped on their conversation.**

"**Nice game you played out there, son," the man said, reaching over the table to pat Sky on the shoulder.**

"**Thanks dad. And again thanks for letting me have a party at the house."**

"**No problem. Nothing but the best for my son, the star athlete."**

**Sky smiled at his dad as he continued their conversation.**

"**So, I talked to the scout of UC and they think you have great potential to join their football team. Soon you'll be like your old man."**

**Sky quickly dropped his smile. The dad quickly took notice.**

"**What…what did I say?"**

"**Dad, I wasn't accepted by UC."**

"**What? How did that happen. I thought you sent your application for them last week?"**

"**I did but I didn't get in."**

"**Oh, well I just might have to talk to the dean and see what happened."**

"**Dad no it's okay. I mean there's plenty of colleges that I can go too."**

"**Yeah but no college like UC. You'll have a better chance there then any other colleges."**

"**Like you did dad?"**

"**Listen I missed my chance when I blew out my knee at our final game and didn't have the chance to play football but you have a chance. I just want you to have a life that I couldn't have and I don't want you to blow it with your attitude."**

"**What?"**

"**Yeah. Your school called me this morning, telling me that you and another student got into a little argument today. Keep that up and you won't get anywhere."**

"**Dad…"**

**Sky was interrupted by his father getting up from the table and walking over to the counter. I quickly looked away before they could see me spying on them.**

"**Are the orders almost done," he asked.**

"**Almost," said my co-worker.**

"**Dad, that is not fair and you know it," Sky said getting up from the table and walking toward his father.**

"**Yeah it isn't fair, life isn't fair Sky. But you have the skills and the will power of becoming a great pro-football player and you want to waste that all away. For what, another college. UC is made for you, don't let it go."**

"**Dad…"**

**He was interrupted again but this time by my co-worker.**

"**Here you go sir, have a nice night."**

"**Dad, I didn't say that I'm giving up football. I was just saying that there are other schools than UC."**

"**Fine, whatever Sky. Do what you want. Obviously you know more than I do."**

"**Dad…"**

**His father left before he could get another word out, leaving the bag of sandwiches on the counter. He paid for them and walked out without saying a word and got on the bus. I watched as it drove away. My co-worker and I cleaned up and went home.**


	5. Before the trip

**Jack and I were the first to arrive at the school after catching the bus. After awhile some more students arrived and then Bridge. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck and we walked back to where Jack stood. Slowly more and more students arrived at the school until the teacher was the last to show up.**

"**Alright people line up as I take roll call."**

**Everyone stood patiently as the teacher took roll calls but stopped when he got to Sydney's name.**

"**Drew, Miss Sydney Drew, are you here?"**

**After her name was yelled three more times, he went on. Then he stopped again but this time at Sky's name.**

"**Tate, Mr. Sky Tate, are you here?"**

**Again he said his name three more time and went on with the list. After he got through, he gave us the lecture.**

"**Alright people I can't stress this enough to say that this field trip count as part of your grade. Not showing up will report as a zero for your grade. Also your behavior on this trip will also be recorded as a grade. So don't…"**

**Before he could finish his last sentence, Sky and Sydney show up.**

"**Speak of the devil," Jack said smiling.**

"**Mr. Tate and Miss Drew, nice of you to grace us with your present. Now as I was saying, don't …"**

"**Talk about me being late," Jack said loudly. I hit him in the side and he just looked at me and started rubbing his side.**

"**Now during the little walk in the woods, I want you all to stay in your groups. I will be splitting you guys up in two major groups but dividing those groups into two groups of five. So don't get comfortable with your friends because this too will be part of your grade. Now in this group you will be given a piece of paper with a list of items on it. As a group you must work together and find these item and put them in this bag," Mr. Cruger said as he held up a bag. "You all will be given a bag too and a compass. Just think of it as a scavenger hunt, ladies and gentlemen. Now when we get to New Tech Forest, I will be splitting you up there, so get your social time out now and while we are on the bus. Alright let's load up."**

**After his long speech everyone got on the bus. I sat with Bridge and Jack sat in the back of the bus where he sat alone with his CD player. Sky and Sydney sat somewhat in the middle of the bus and chat with their friends as the bus began to move. We were on our way to New Tech Forest, not knowing the fate that awaits us.

* * *

**

Author's Note: I would like to say thank you for all who is reviewing. Especially you SPD yellow for your email. It really encourage me to write more, that's why I added two more chapters.


	6. Shopping and Grouping

**After a whole forty-five minutes of driving, we finally arrived at New Tech Forest. A hundred acres of open land and trees. It was beautiful seeing the tall pines as we stopped in front of a small looking cottage, with the words "New Tech's Gift Shop" written on it. All the students unload the bus and stood in a pile as we waited orders from Mr. Cruger.**

"**Alright ladies and gentlemen, settle down. Before we start today's tour into the forest, I would like to bring your attention to the store behind you." Everyone looked behind them at the store and then back at Cruger.**

"**There are restrooms, water bottles, and little snacks for you to buy before we go into the forest. I'll give you guys an hour to do what you want and then we'll meet back here so I can assign you in your groups. Is that all understood?" Most of the students nod and said yes to his question and begin to walk in the store.**

"**Oh and another thing. Don't run around or go off by yourself or you might end up lost and I don't want your parents calling me and blaming me for your mistake. Now run along."**

**The students made their way into the store eyeballing everything in their sight. Bridge and I made our way to the snack area just because Bridge said that he was hungry. He grabbed a store basket and started to fill it with different varieties of snacks. I rolled my eyes and headed for the beverage area to get some water. I turned around and spotted Jack looking at the eyewear and picked up a pair of red shades.**

"**I think these would suit you," I said holding up a pair of glasses with trees painted all over them.**

"**Ha ha, very funny."**

"**Why are you spending your time looking at glasses when there's a whole store fill with t-shirts and globes."**

"**What do I look like wearing a t-shirt with "THE FOREST IS YOUR FRIEND" on it. No, I rather get the shades and only the shades. Maybe you can get your lover boy over there to get a t-shirt, maybe he'll wear them," Jack said pointing his chin to where Sky and Sydney stood.**

"**He's not my lover boy," I said looking in the direction Jack was pointing at. Sky and Syd were standing by the collective items. Sydney picked up a water globe and began to shake and watch as the glitter inside the ball fall.**

"**Your crush, whatever. Listen I'll meet you outside okay."**

"**Okay."**

**I watched as he went to go pay for his glasses and head out the door. I turned around and saw that Bridge was standing behind me.**

"**Hey, you're through shopping," I asked.**

"**Yep."**

**We walked in the line, full of students, and waited until we were at the counter to pay for our stuff. I put my two bottles of water on the counter and waited until Bridge loaded all of his snacks on the counter as well.**

"**Whoa Carson, you buying out the whole store aren't you," said a person behind us.**

**I looked back and it was Sky and a boy standing behind us. I looked over at Bridge and he was just looking at the boy next to Sky.**

"**Uh, you know me," was all Bridge could say.**

"**Your weird, Carson," the boy laughed.**

**Bridge just smiled and chuckled a little and turned back to his unloading of snacks. After we paid for our stuff, we went outside and met up with Jack. Jack turned around toward us and saw Bridge stuffing his backpack with snacks.**

"**Bridge why are you….you know, I'm not going to ask."**

"**Well beside me, I thought that when I'm in my group we can have something to eat in case we get hungry."**

**I nod at the thought of that and put my backpack on the ground.**

"**Watch my things okay. I'll be back."**

**Jack and Bridge nod and started a conversation once I left. I made my way to the girl's restroom. After using the restroom, I washed my hand and dried them. I looked in the mirror and stared to fix my hair when I heard the toilet flushed. I turned around and saw Syd literally running out.**

"**Oh my gosh, I am not using this restroom again," she said as she washed her hands. After she dried them she started to put on some extra make-up. I went to put on some lip-gloss and put it up when Syd looked at me.**

"**What."  
"Is that peach bloom by Chanell your wearing."**

"**Yeah…so."**

"**Nothing, except that I got the same except mine is strawberry cream."**

"**Okay." I was about to leave when Sydney stopped me again.**

"**Don't take this personal but peach really isn't your color."**

"**Okay I'll keep that in mind."**

**I finally left with Sydney not far behind and I saw a group of five students standing together. Realizing that I'm late, I hurried to meet up with Bridge and Jack. Cruger was still calling out names and putting them in groups. Lucky for me Bridge and Jack names weren't called and they told me that my name wasn't called either. Ten students remained waiting for their names to be called. I took a look around and saw that Sky and Syd still standing, waiting for their names to be called.**

"**Miss Delgado."**

**I snap my attention back to Mr. Cruger once he called my name. I stood out from the nine still standing in a group and walked over to Cruger. I faced the rest of the group of nine and waited until he called another name.**

"**Mr. Carson."**

**I let out a sigh. I'm glad that I got him in my group I thought. I smiled at him as he walked over to me. We stood there and waited some more as Cruger calls another name.**

"**Mr. Landers."**

**Jack put on his red sunglass and walked over to me and Bridge. Jack and Bridge high-five and I smiled as he stood next to me. My two favorite people in the world is in my group and I thankful for that. Cruger call another name.**

"**Miss Drew."**

**I look at Sydney as she walked over to where we were. She smiled and waved at us as she pulled her purse up on her shoulder. I smiled back and quickly dropped it to see who was the last person in our group. I just hope it wasn't Sky because him and Jack would not get ….**

"**And last is Mr. Tate."**

**My thoughts were cut short after hearing those words. I turned and looked at Jack, whose head was up and eyes close. I bit my lower lip and look over to Sky who look on in astonishment. **

"**You can't possibly expect me to work with him can you," asked Sky.**

"**Yes I can," replied Cruger.**

"**Did I miss something here or did yesterday did not happen," asked Jack.**

"**Yes it did," replied Cruger.**

"**Well unless you want what happen yesterday to happen again, I think you might want to put him in another group," Jack suggest.**

"**Why should I be replace when you could be put into another group, not me," said Sky.**

"**Oh, yeah I would like to see you put me in another group."**

"**Maybe I should."**

**Both Sky and Jack started to walk up towards each other but was stopped by Cruger.**

"**I suggest both of you cool down right now. If I catch you two fighting, I will get you both suspend for two months. And I know with football season not over yet, that won't look so good for you Sky, nor for your father." Jack let out a snicker. "And don't think I forgot about you Mr. Landers. With your delinquency problems, this won't look good for you either."**

"**Jack," I yelled out looking scared.**

**He looked at me and then back at Sky. He backed off and so did Sky.**

"**Alright. I suggest you both work out your differences and join your group. Now shake hands." Both boys looked at Cruger.**

"**I said shake hands or both of you are suspended right now and I can call both your…"**

"**No," both boys said in unison.**

**Jack stretch out his right hand and Sky stretch out his left. Both boys looked on in disgust as they shook hands. They let go and walked over to me, Bridge and Syd.**

"**Since that little show is over, I want Jackson and Law groups over there. You're group one and two. And I want Delgado and Paul group over here. You're group three and four. Now you all wait here while I go get your tour guides."**

**Students began to talk among themselves except for my group. Syd was filing her nails, Sky was looking around, Jack was listening to his CD player, and me and Bridge was looking at our group in hopelessness.**

"**I hope we won't walk into mud. These shoes cost a lot of money for them to get ruin on our little hike in the woods," said Sydney, stopping to look at her shoes.**

**Obviously this isn't going to work.**


	7. Walking in the Woods

"**New Tech's Forest been with us for over a hundred years and seem to grow as New Tech City seem to get bigger. Soon your children will be standing here like you are today and admire the forest like yourselves. And another hundred years will be added to the Forest's age."**

**After a long walk in the forest this is what we were putting up with. A tour guide and his lovely story about the forest. We came to a stopped in front of two path. Both marked with arrows pointing to a direction.**

"**Um, tour guide Boom. How is this helping us with our scavenger hunt. I mean we been walking about an hour and a half and we haven't started looking for anything," said a student from another group.**

"**Oh yeah about that. Well I'm suppose to tell you that there are two different path for both teams to go to. One group take this path." Pointing at the left. "And another take this one." Pointing at the right. " I'm also suppose to give you your things for this hunt, so everyone line up in one straight line."**

**Everyone stood in a line and waited to be given something. As you know, my group still is split up in two group. Sky and Sydney in one and me, Jack, and Bridge in another. In order for us to stand in a line, Bridge and I had to make sure Jack and Sky wasn't by each other. So in the line stood Jack, me, Bridge, Syd., and Sky and in that order we received our things. The map, the bag, the compass, the walkie talkie, and the list of items. The two group split up and took different paths. My group took the right path with the brown arrows. We followed the arrows and followed Jack with the map into the deep forest of New Tech. After a while of walking we stopped to take a rest.**

"**Alright everyone take five and then it's back to walking," ordered Jack.**

"**Who died and made you the boss," retorted Sky.**

"**Since I'm the one holding the map," smiled Jack.**

"**Whatever."**

"**Talk about the road less travel, this path is doing major damage to my shoes. I bet the other team is walking on smooth, solid ground," Syd broke in.**

"**They don't look that bad," said Bridge.**

"**Not that bad, just look at them," taking off one of her shoes. "I have mud all over them and they're practically ruining the color on them."**

"**You can always get new ones," I said.**

"**Yeah I know but these are my favorite pair," she whined. She put back on her shoe and started to pout. **

"**I can't believe you're upset over shoes, it's not that serious," smiled Jack.**

"**Yeah well, you shouldn't be the one talking Mr. Black jacket. At least I have some sense of fashion… unlike yourself."**

"**Is that suppose to be an insult."**

"**You know you….you, Ah. I hate you."**

**Jack started laughing at Sydney and how she was getting angry. Sky, Bridge, and I just looked on as Jack and Syd went on.**

"**Can you give me the map please so I can look to see where's the restrooms are," she said stretching out her hand.**

"**Here," Jack said still laughing.**

**She snatch the map out of his and started to look at it.**

"**I don't see anything on here that shows where the restrooms are."**

"**Let me see," I said walking toward Sydney.**

"**There isn't…any. Except for the…one back at the store."**

"**Then how are we suppose to go to the restroom," Sydney scream.**

"**I hate to tell you this Syd. But we are going to have to use it in the forest," said Sky breaking his silent.**

"**What."**

**Everyone started laughing. Sydney pouted her way in the forest and the laugher died down.**

"**What's on the list that we have to find," I asked Sky. He pulled out the list and read from it.**

"**A bone, a can of green peas, a butterfly, a lily pad, a pine cone, a paper with a baby on it, and a star. Talk about a stupid list."**

"**Yeah right, what was Mr. Cruger thinking," I agreed.**

"**Give me a break," yelled Jack.**

"**What is your problem," asked Sky.**

"**You are."**

"**You know I keep hearing that from you and it's really getting old."**

"**Come on you guys we don't need this right now," scream Bridge. "Can't we just all get along."**

**Jack and Sky brought their attention back to each other as they stare each other down.**

"**Whatever," Jack said walking to a nearby tree to lean on. Sky rolled his eyes and also walked to a tree and leaned on it.**

"**Oh my gosh, I can't believe I just used the restroom in the forest. I feel dirty," Syd said, shivering.**

"**Alright breaks over. Let keep moving," Jack said getting off the tree and walking ahead.**

**We followed after.**


	8. We're Actually Lost

**After finding two items on the list, we rested again. Bridge went into his backpack and grabbed a candy bar from it. I took out my water bottle from my backpack and began to drank from it.**

"**Do you have another one," asked Sydney.**

"**Yeah."**

**I handed her one of my extra one and she started to drank.**

"**Do anyone want a candy bar," asked Bridge.**

**Sky walked over to Bridge and Bridge handed him a bar.**

"**Jack do you want one, I got plenty."**

"**No thank you."**

"**What about you two. Do you want any," Bridge asked me.**

"**I'll take one," I said.**

"**Not me, I don't eat anything that have a lot of carb in it."**

**After saying that, Syd pulled out a fat free bar out her purse and begin to eat it.**

"**Why are you here? You complain about everything…that you're to pretty to get your clothes dirty or your "shoes" messed up," asked Jack.**

"**Hello it's for a grade."**

"**Oh, so you're just here for a grade?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Oh because I thought you was here because of your boyfriend," he said pointing at Sky.**

"**She's not my girlfriend, and why do you care anyway," asked Sky.**

"**I just want to know. I thought you guys just get easy A's since you're athletes and all. Don't have to worry about earning your grades like real people."**

"**What do you got against athletes," asked Sky.**

"**Jack stop it," I said.**

"**Nothing, except that they always get away with things and leave people like myself to clean up your mess. Or in this case take your punishment."**

"**You know I had it up to here with your smart commits," Sky said walking up to Jack.**

"**Yeah and what are you going to do about it."**

**Sky pushed Jack backwards. Once he got his balance back Jack pushed Sky. **

"**Guys stop it, this is getting out of hand," I shouted at them. But it didn't stop them. I looked at Bridge and Bridge walked over to them but was caught up in the fight. All three boys lost their balance and started to roll down a hill. Syd and I couldn't do anything except follow them down the hill. Then all of a sudden they all fell into New Tech Bay. Seeing that it's hard to fight in water, they swam back on land. Syd and I stopped to see the boys soaking wet and climbing out the bay.**

"**I had it…we are heading back to the starting lodge. I don't care if I get suspended as long as I get away from you," roared Sky.**

**He walked right pass Syd and I and started heading back up the hill. Jack walked pass us too and the rest of us followed them.**

"**What you're giving up Sky? Can't handle a little fight," said Jack following behind Sky.**

"**Guys stop it," yelled Syd.**

"**Jack, you win okay. Is that what you wanted to hear. You win. Just get off my case about it."**

"**Yeah I thought so. Little Sky can't handle the pressure so he decides to give up. Just like you give up to your father's every command."**

**Sky stopped in his track and turned around to face Jack.**

"**What did you say."**

"**Guys stop it," I screamed.**

"**You heard me," Jack continued.**

**Sky ran up to Jack and pushed him to the ground. They started to roll on the ground a couple of time before Jack throwing the first punch. Sky land on his back and Jack launch at him. Not before Sky throw a punch himself. Syd and I ran towards them and tried to pull the guys off of each other.**

"**Guys stop it you're acting like idiots," I said pulling Jack back.**

"**Elizabeth's right," Syd said holding onto Sky.**

"**Guys," scream Bridge looking around.**

"**Bridge… just don't… stand there help us," I managed to get out while Jack still struggled to get to Sky.**

"**Guys stop," screamed Bridge at the top of his lungs.**

**Everyone stopped their wrestling and looked at Bridge. He was still looking around until he managed to look at the four people on the ground.**

"**You guys, where are the arrows."**

**We got up off the ground and started to look around. Everything looked the same but there was a difference. There were no arrows, Bridge was right, there were no arrows anywhere around us.**

"**Oh no we're lost," whined Syd.**

"**Okay, let's not panic. We're not lost, we're just off the trail. Lets just go this way," said Jack breathing hard.**

"**Why should we go that way," argued Sky.**

"**Because I…"**

"**Would you two stop arguing for one second. It doesn't matter which way we go lets just go there," I yelled.**

**Jack started to walk and everyone followed. It wasn't until ten minutes afterward that we stopped and saw that there were still no sign of arrows.**

"**Syd., do you have the walkie talkie with you," asked Sky.**

"**Yeah, I got it right…" she stopped to check her purse, then she looked back at Sky.**

"**Do you have it," Sky asked.**

"**I must of left it on our first stop."**

"**You lost it," screamed Sky.**

"**I must of set it down when I went to use the restroom. I was in a rush to get out of there and I must of forgot it."**

**Sky ran his hands through his hair and let out a moan. He put his hands down and looked at Bridge.**

"**Bridge do you have the compass?"**

"**Yeah, it's in my pocket."**

**He reached down in his pocket and felt around. He pulled out his hand and nothing was there.**

"**You lost the compass," I asked looking at him.**

"**It must of felled out when we were rolling down the hill."**

"**Oh no. We're lost," whined Sydney.**

"**We're not lost," everyone yelled.**

"**Okay," Sky said catching his breath. "Jack, please tell me that you have the map, please."**

**Jack reached down in his pocket and pulled out a folded map. It was wet but he had the map. Everyone let out a sigh of relief. Jack started to unfold it and laid it out on the ground. The lines that showed on the map were gone and the map was falling apart with every move they made with it.**

"**No," Sky let out.**

"**We're lost," Bridge whispered.**


	9. Don't Panic

"**Okay everyone don't panic. I'm sure once everyone return to the lodge, they'll notice that we're missing and come looking for us," Bridge said, noticing everyone's pacing.**

"**This is not good. We can't be lost…I mean how can we get lost…I mean it's the forest for crying out loud," Syd announced.**

"**Where are the stinking arrows," Jack cried.**

**Ten minutes of pacing and denying that we weren't lost, we all sat down to think a little.**

"**We couldn't get that far off the trail, right? I mean we just rolled down a hill. How did we get lost," asked Sky.**

"**Well, we were arguing with each other," said Bridge. "Well, you two."**

"**What did you say," yelled Jack leaning on a tree.**

"**Nothing. It's just that with us arguing and everything, we must of missed a turn or a stop. I don't know."**

"**You mean Sky missed the turned. Since he was the one walking ahead of everyone," declared Jack. **

"**WHAT," screamed Sky.**

"**You heard me…because of you, we are lost."**

"**I had it up to here with your crazy antics. Why are you always picking on me and no one else."**

"**Guys come on… give it a rest already," said Syd filing her nails.**

"**Like I said…I don't like you."**

"**That's the lamest accuse I ever heard."**

"**Well, deal with it, because I'm stuck with you until we get out of these woods."**

"**You know what, I don't care anymore. You can diss me all you want, I'm not doing this anymore," said Sky, walking off to be alone.**

"**Yeah whatever."**

"**Why are you always starting with him, Jack," I ask him.**

"**Because the guy is a fake, Z. He is nothing but a wannabe football player, who always give up when things that HE CAN'T HANDLE GET TO HIM," yelling toward the direction Sky went off to.**

"**Doesn't give you the right to keep baggin on him."**

"**What, so I'm so suppose to feel sorry for him, is that what you're saying? What, you want me to be to nice to him too, is that what you want."**

"**Jack you know what I mean."**

"**Actually Z I don't. Obviously you want me to like him. Well, wake up Z that's not going to happen."**

"**Jack, lay off her," Bridge interrupted.**

"**Stay out of this Bridge," both Z and Jack said in a union.**

"**Well why not Jack? Why can't you like him," I said folding my arms.**

"**I don't have to answer you."**

"**Jack you're acting like a child."**

"**Oh, I'm acting like a child. Grow up Z, you can't trust everyone you like. Not even Sky. And you want me to like him just because of a little crush you have. No, I wont do that. You have to learn that not everyone is going to like you."**

**Z paused before she replied to Jack's comment.**

"**You know what Jack, screw you okay."**

**I was so mad at him I couldn't bare to look at him anymore. So I left to be alone. Once I was far enough, I sat down on a fallen log and pouted. I can't believe he said that to me. I mean me…of all people. **

**I heard a noise coming from behind me. I turned around to see that it was Syd. She walked up toward me and sat on the log too.**

"**Boys can be real brutal can they," she said looking at me.**

"**Yeah, they can."**

"**Don't worry," she said placing a hand on my shoulder. "He'll come around."**

"**With Jack, I doubt it."**

"**Don't worry he will."**

**We talked for a good while. I never took Syd as much of a talker but she had some interesting stories that I had never thought could happen to a cheerleader. We even had some thing in common like bands and some brands of clothing.**

"**Hey Z you're alright," asked Bridge walking toward us.**

"**Yeah, yeah I'm fine," I laughed.**

"**Well, I'm just wondering when you and Syd are coming back so we can regroup and start searching for the lodge."**

"**Soon."**

"**Okay, but don't be too long. It's kind of boring talking to myself and Jack, who is listening to his CD player."**

**He left us alone and Syd and I watched him as he left. Syd turned to face me and we both bust out laughing.**

"**Come on, we should go head back," suggest Syd.**

"**Yeah, don't want the guys leaving us."**

**We stood up from the log and headed back to where Jack and Bridge were but I stopped.**

"**What, what is it," Syd asked.**

"**Did we just had a whole conversation just now?**

"**Yeah I think we did."**

"**How did that happened?"**

"**Well, seeing that we're the only two girls stuck with a bunch of testosterone guys, it was bond to happen."**

"**I guess you're right."**

"**I guess so."**

**On our way back we saw Jack heading toward us. We stopped in our track and waited until he met up with us.**

"**Listen Z, I been thinking and I want to say I'm sorry. For arguing with you and…"**

"**And getting on people nerves," Syd interrupt.**

"**Yeah, that too. You're the only friend I got in this world and I don't want to screw it all up because of this. Do you accept my apology?"**

"**Um, let me think." I tapped a finger on my chin as I pretended to think.**

"**Come on do I have to beg?"**

"**I would like to see that," I said smiling at him and then at Syd.**

**In a amazement, Jack got down on his knees and started to beg. I couldn't believe it.**

"**Please Z. Would you forgive," he said walking on his knees and giving me the puppy's eyes.**

"**Alright, I forgive and accept your apology. Now would you please get up," I said helping him up and laughing at the same time.**

"**Thank you. Now lets go get Sky and get moving, it's getting late," said Bridge walking ahead of us.**

**We walked out of the small surrounding trees and head in the direction Sky took. We found him sitting on the ground throwing rocks at a nearby tree.**

"**Are you going to sit there all day or are you coming with us to look for the lodge," said Syd with her hands on her hips. He turned around to see us all standing together. He smiled and walked toward us and started off into the woods.**


	10. Getting to Know You

**We walked and we walked and still no sign of the lodge or the flags. And to add another cause to rain on my parade, on what suppose to be a nice trip, it was getting dark.**

"**Alright, you think now they should of bought a helicopter by now to look for us. It's getting dark," said Syd walking close to Sky.**

"**We should stop and rest," Sky said.**

"**Alright we should set camp here and start a fire. Sky, Bridge and I will go and get some woods, you girls stay here," said Jack leaving to go look for woods. The boys followed behind. Syd and me sat on the ground and waited until they got back with wood. Dark was getting nearer and I was getting scared. I could tell Syd was scare too because she was shaking. As darkness folded closer, so did the noise and they weren't just small noises but creepy wild cries of animals. It sounded of horror and it terrified me and Syd. Five minutes later and the boys were back with fire woods. They do not know how relieved Syd and I was to see them. They set the woods on the ground and Jack pulled out a match and lit it up. And there we sat around the fire in the dark. Nothing but silence and fire cracking. I looked into the four people faces and studied them. Not a single smile or emotion on their faces. They were all looking in the fire and lost in deep thoughts. The word lost made me think about us and how we are lost in these unfamiliar woods together without a single knowledge of where we were. I started to snicker. It was funny somehow but it wasn't, you know. Lost in the woods and I'm here laughing about it. My snickers grew into a laugh, which catch everyone attention.**

"**What so funny," Jack asked.**

"**I can't b…believe we're lost," getting louder.**

"**It's not that funny."**

**My laugher continued until my stomach begin to hurt. Soon Bridge join in and then Syd.**

"**It's not that funny," Jack said smiling.**

**Then Sky join in on the laughter and then Jack. Everyone was laughing.**

"**I guess it is funny once you think about it."**

**The laughter soon died down after that.**

"**I wonder what my parents are thinking right now," asked Syd.**

"**Probably saying you won't survive the night," said Sky.**

"**Ha ha very funny. What about you guys?"**

"**Well, my parents are probably saying that I'm finally getting out the house," said Bridge smiling.**

"**What about you Jack," asked Syd.**

"**I don't have parents, just a bunch of kids and Kat."**

"**You don't have parents," asked Sky.**

"**Nope. Jack and I are orphans. We've been living at an orphanage for all our lives. The only real person we could call a parent is Kat," I said.**

"**I never would have known you two were orphans," said Syd.**

"**Yeah it's only me and Jack, now. We're the only family we got."**

"**No wonder you two argue like brothers and sisters. You guys _are_ like…brothers and sisters," Syd said smiling.**

"**Now I get it," Sky said.**

"**Get what," asked Bridge.**

"**Why you are always arguing with me. You're jealous," Sky said looking at Jack.**

"**No I am not jealous. Especially about you."**

"**Then why? And don't say because you don't like me, I've heard that enough for one day."**

**Everyone look at Jack for an answer. He looked down and then up at Sky. He let out a sigh and went to answer.**

"**Okay maybe just a little." Sky smile at the thought of someone like Jack would be jealous of him. "To see you and others with parents just make me mad. I grew up not knowing how it feel to have a father figure or a mother figure. To not have that feeling just make me feel like an outcast. So since I'm a outcast, why not make myself an outcast."**

"**Wow Jack, I never knew you felt that way," I said looking at him.**

"**Yeah, well, I'm not the one use to letting out my feelings." Everyone just grew quiet again. "Okay since we're on the subject of spilling our guts, answer me this Sky. Why do you let your father walk all over you?" Everyone turned their head from Jack and look at Sky. Sky took a deep breath and let it out slowly.**

"**Everyone knows my father as the great quarter back when he was my age, who as you already know almost went pro. He blew out his knee in the final high school game which ruin his football career. Every since I was ten, he's been living his life through me and I don't want to let him down."**

"**But won't you be miserable," asked Bridge.**

"**Yeah and I tried telling him but he won't listen. It make him mad when I tell him that I want to do something else other than football. He just won't listen."**

"**Was that what you were trying to tell him last night at the Deli," I said.**

"**Yeah and you saw what happen."**

**I nod my head.**

"**Well that's my life story. Nothing left to tell."**

**Everyone went silent again. Bridge grab his backpack from behind him and pulled out his bag of snacks. He grabbed a bar and passed it to Jack. Jack grabbed one and passed it to me. It went on like that until it got to Syd.**

"**I shouldn't eat this. I'm on my diet and I don't want to ruin it with a candy bar."**

"**Syd, a bar or two won't hurt you that bad," said Sky.**

"**Well, I am hungry," she added. She opened a sneaker bar and took a bite. Everyone watch her as she took another bite. "Hey, this is actually good. I can get use to this."**

**Everyone was enjoying their bars until Jack stopped eating. He was looking down next to Syd with shock on his face.**

"**What, what is it," asked Syd.**

**I followed Jack eyes and saw a small little creature sitting two foot away from Syd. It was gray with black across it's eyes, almost looking like a mask. Sky and Bridge moved closer to me and Jack and look on with us. Syd started to shake.**

"**Syd, don't move," said Bridge.**

"**Why. It's a animal isn't it. Oh my gosh a bear, it's a bear."**

"**No, a raccoon," I said moving farther behind Jack and Sky.**

"**Guys, just don't leave me here, do something."**

"**Okay, okay… hold on," Bridge said digging in the bag. He opened another candy bar and started to move a little close to Syd. He broke a piece of the bar and through it at the raccoon. The raccoon ate the piece and started to look for more.**

"**Is it still th…."**

"**Shh," Jack cut her off.**

"**Alright Syd, when Bridge throw another piece I want you to run okay," Sky said.**

"**What are you crazy? What if that thing jump on me and …."**

"**Now Syd, now."**

**Syd ran as fast as she could and jumped into Jack's arm. She had her head down into his chest and was yelling that something was on her.**

"**Syd, you're okay look," Jack said looking down at her.**

**Syd looked around and saw the raccoon eating a big piece of candy. Sky, Bridge, and I were laughing and soon Jack begin to laugh.**

"**It's not funny, I almost died."**

"**I'm sorry Syd but I can't help it," laughed Sky.**

**Syd rolled here eyes and started to laugh herself. We were all laughing. Then our laughter stopped when the raccoon started to ran toward us. At first we didn't notice it, but when it sent a scorching hiss at us, we all noticed it then. It got closer and it was running fast. The last thing I remembered about that raccoon was Bridge throwing his bag of candy at it and us running and screaming.**


	11. Going Fishing

**I woke up to find us laying near a fallen tree truck. My neck ached and so did my back. After we ran form the coon last night, I remembered us laughing afterward and starting a new fire. Bridge was the first to fall asleep then Syd and then me. Now, I wake to find myself near a fallen tree truck that I don't remember being there from last night. Stretching a little, I noticed a pond. The sun ascended over it so beautifully, it sparkled. **

**I turned to find Bridge curled up behind me and behind him Syd. **

**I looked across from us and saw Jack laying on his back and Sky, back facing me, on his side next to him.**

"**Hey, Bridge, wake up," nudging him a little.**

**He woke with a gasp and a leap. He looked around and rubbed his eyes.**

"**What time is it," he asked, tired in his voice. **

**I got up and dust some dirt off my clothes. I walked over to wake up Jack and Sky. Bridge woke up Syd. They all looked around and moaned a little.**

"**Look, there's a lake. Isn't it beautiful," I said pointing at the glimmering water.**

"**Yeah…it is beautiful," Syd said walking over towards me. **

**The guys joined us to look at the lake except for Bridge who was looking around for something.**

"**Hey guys, where's my bag of snacks," asked Bridge.**

"**You lost it to the raccoon last night remember," stated Sky looking from the lake to Bridge.**

"**Oh, yeah now I remember."**

**He walked over to where we were and join in on the beautiful lake.**

"**Since you mention food, I'm hungry," Jack said rubbing his stomach. "Bridge, do you have any snacks left over?"**

"**I don't think so and I'm not going back there with the raccoon to find out."**

"**Then what are we going eat? We're like a thousand miles from the nearest restaurant and the fact that we are lost isn't helping," said Syd.**

"**How about some fish," Sky said with a devilish look on his face.**

"**What," I said looking at him.**

"**Yeah, fish from the lake. Maybe if we catch one we can eat."**

"**How are we suppose to catch a fish, Sky? We are not the fish catching type," said Syd folding her arms.**

"**We can try can't we," he said taking off his shoes and socks. He then start to roll up his pant's leg and head down toward the lake.**

"**Sky, you don't know what's in the lake, you could get hurt," I yelled, but he kept going.**

**All of sudden Jack start to take off his shoes and socks and head down to the lake. Bridge join them and soon the boys were all in the water trying to catch a fish.**

"**They are insane. If they think for once that we are going to go down there and …," Syd stopped.**

**Syd stopped herself to see me taking off my shoes and socks.**

"**What are you doing? You're not seriously going in there."**

"**Oh, come on Syd relax, it seem fun."**

**I ran down to the lake and join the boys. Syd stayed up on land until she gave in and join us. We all scrambled around to catch a fish in the water but nothing was working. All of sudden Bridge fell into the water and we started to laugh. I laughed so hard that I didn't notice Sky running toward me, knocking me down in the water. I rose from the water all soak and wet. Sky got up from the water laughing and soak too. Jack and Syd were laughing harder then we were. I looked at Jack and started to run toward him. He saw me and begin to run as well. While I was running after Jack, I saw Sky helping Bridge up out of the water and saw Syd looking up at us playing while her hands were still in the water.**

"**Got cha," I said as I knock Jack into the water. We both got up from the water to see Syd screaming something and holding a fish in her hand.**

"**Look I caught one," she said holding the fish.**

"**All right, Syd," I said cheering and clapping my hands. The others clap there hands also to cheer her on in catching the fish. Syd had a big smile on her face, with no hesitation she drop the fish.**

"**Oh my gosh, I can't believe I was holding a live fish in my hand," she said shaking her hands. Jack walk over to her and pats her on the back.**

"**It's okay Syd."**

"**I'm sorry you guys. I didn't mean to let our only hope for food go."**

"**Syd, it's okay. We'll forgive you. Only if you let me do this…," Jack said grabbing Sydney's arms and pulling her down in the water with him. We all start to laugh.**

"**Jack, I can't believe you just did that," Syd scream.**

"**I'm sorry Syd, I had too," laughed Jack.**

**Syd looked at everyone and start to laugh herself. After laughing for a while, Syd jumped on Jack and they fell in the water. I ran after Bridge and pushed him in the water, not noticing Sky coming behind me and push me in the water. We all played in the water for a little bit longer until we got tired.**

"**Guys, this been fun but we still didn't catch a fish," said Jack dripping wet.**

"**Oh, why didn't I think of this," said Bridge running back on land. We all watch in puzzlement until he came back with a stick with a pointy end to it.**

"**Bridge, what are you doing," I asked.**

"**I can't believe I didn't think of this before. You guys remember that show where these people are on different island and they do varies of competition."**

"**Survivor," Jack blurt out.**

"**Yeah and you know what they used to catch a fish?"**

"**A spear," we all said in unison.**

"**Yeah. I mean this isn't exactly a spear but it might work."**

"**Yeah and if it doesn't we can always get Syd to catch the fish again," said Jack. Syd punch him in the stomach with her fist and smile.**

**Bridge jump back into the water and start to look around to see can his spot a fish. When he spot one he jab the made up spear into the water. He pulled it up empty handed. When he spot another one he lowered the spear in the water again and still nothing. We were starting to give up when Bridge protested to go on. He lowered the spear again and out came a big fish on the spear. **

"**That's great but how are we suppose to cook it. We don't exactly have the tools to clean or cook it," asked Jack.**

**We all stood there for awhile thinking on how we were going to cook the fish.**


	12. It's not that Badbut it's Eatable

**Once Bridge caught the fish we all went back on land to figure out how we're going to cook the fish. We thought of different strategies: to starting a fire and quickly placing rocks on it and then the fish. To sharpening a rock and using it to cut the fish, even tearing pieces of our clothing to use to tie the fish on a stick. It wasn't easy but we found a way. Syd forgot about her nail filer and used that to cut and clean the fish. Well, Bridge did. Jack and Sky gathered sticks for the fire and for our home made fish holder. By making the fish holder, Syd and I tore pieces of our shirt (sleeves and mid area) to use to tie the fish and sticks together. They stuck two sturdy sticks, with a v-shape at the top of them, in the ground next to the fire. Both sticks were place on the side of the fire. They place the stick with the fish on it on the two stick and let it cooked. We turned the stick ever so often to let the fish cook on both side. Night was coming soon and it was getting cold. With our clothes still wet, it wasn't going to help us when it gets dark, so we decide to let our clothes set out to dry. I know what you're thinking and you're wrong. The boys still had their boxers on and for Syd and I, we still had on our bra and underwear on. The boys let us use their jackets to help cover us up so we won't feel uncomfortable. We used our jacket also. We all sat around the fire and waited until the fish was done.**

"**It smell so good," Bridge said closing his eyes to smell the aroma.**

"**Lets just hope that it taste good too," Syd said rubbing her arms.**

"**I think it's done," I said looking at the fish.**

"**Let me see," Bridge said picking the stick up. He release the fish from the stick and put the fish on a pile of sticks. He cut the fish into five pieces and stuck them on five sticks. He handed us the sticks and we just looked at it.**

"**Well, who's first," asked Jack.**

**No one answered. Then the unthinkable happened. Syd pulled the piece of fish up toward her mouth and took a bit out of it. She made a face as she chew the piece of fish.**

"**How is it," I asked.**

**Swallowing the piece she answer.**

"**It's… not that bad. I mean it's not the best but it's eatable."**

**We all took a deep breath and bit down on the fish. Like Syd said, it wasn't that bad. After we finish the fish, Sky and I went to go check to see if our clothes was dry. We got to the tree where our clothes hung and I went to mine own clothes automatically. They were dry and by the reaction of Sky grabbing his pants, his clothes were dry too. To give each other privacy, I went around the other side of the tree to get dress.**

"**So do you think we'll get out of here," asked Sky.**

"**I'm sure we will. I'm sure all of your parents and Kat set up a search party just to look for us. Before you know it, we'll be flying out of here."**

"**Yeah and I can get back to eating curly fries and my controlling father."**

**Once I heard him said that, I walked back around the tree to see him putting on his shirt. I had to admit with the lack of light from the fire and the moon, I could see his curve abs just as clear. I'm just glad that it wasn't too light out for him to see me blushing. **

**He turned around to looked at me and gave me a tender smile.**

"**You know Sky, all you have to do is stand up to him."**

"**I do and he won't listen to me. Everything has to go his way… it's like nothing I want has meaning."**

"**Hey guys, are our clothes dry," yelled Jack.**

"**Yeah," I yelled back. " Maybe you need to try something different to get through to him."**

**I grabbed the rest of the clothes and head back to the fire. Sky followed behind and I gave the others their clothes. They left to go put them on and came back.**

"**Today was fun," Syd said sitting down.**

"**Yeah, it was," I smiled.**

"**Yeah. Who knew that five different people can get along so easily. And all it took for that to happen was for us to get lost," said Jack. Everyone laughed.**

"**Why should it be that way. Why can't a jock, a cheerleader, a punk, a Deli worker, and a smart kid, be friends," asked Bridge. Jack, Syd, Sky, and I answered the question.**

"**We're different."**

"**School."**

"**Friends."**

"**Different Lives."**

**We all thought about what we said and the night grew quite.**

"**We should get some sleep. We got a long walk ahead of us if we want to find the lodge," Jack suggested.**

**We all laid down and went to sleep.**


	13. Found and School Again

**We got up the next day and begin our search for the lodge. We walked about forty-five minutes and still nothing.**

"**We couldn't have walked that far from the trail," said Syd sitting down.**

"**Maybe they took the arrows down," said Bridge looking around at the trees.**

"**No they wouldn't do that. Not until all the student were back from the hunt. Especially now that we're lost," Sky said wiping the sweat from his head.**

**Just then I remembered my back pack and that I had water bottles in it. I pulled out the bottles and hand them to Sky and Syd. They drunk some and passed them on.**

"**Come on guys, we got to keep moving if we want to…," Jack started.**

"**Oh my god, do you see what I see," I said looking at a bunch of trees in front of me.**

"**What, what do you see," Syd said walking toward me.**

"**That," I pointed. Everyone looked in the direction that I was looking in and saw it. In the trees was a star. Our mouth was open wide. Sky started to reach down deep in his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. He opened it and struggled to read what was written on it. Jack move toward the star and pulled it off the tree and walk back toward us.**

"**I can't read this," Sky yelled. "Can anyone remember what was on the list."**

**Everyone thought for a minute to remember what was on the list.**

"**Well, don't ask me, I never seen the list," Syd said looking at the others.**

"**I remember a bone on the list," I said.**

"**Yeah, and I heard you guys say something about green peas and a butterfly," said Bridge.**

"**Oh and a lily pad and a pine cone," said Jack.**

"**And a star," Sky said.**

"**What about a picture of a baby," said Syd.**

"**What," I asked.**

"**A picture of a baby, see."**

**Syd pointed to a piece of paper with a baby on it. We all ran to it and pulled it off.**

"**This is it. By following the clues we can get back to lodge," Bridge said excited.**

**We began to follow a little dirt trail from the last clue we found on the tree. Shortly after the last two clues, other clues start to show up. Once we found the bone we celebrated.**

"**I can't believe we're almost home," I said laughing.**

"**Warm bath here I come," smiled Syd.**

"**You guys look," pointed Bridge.**

**We all face Bridge and up to where he was pointing at. And there in one of the trees was a brown arrow. And on another tree, not that far from it was another arrow. Our celebration grew louder. **

"**Come on guys we're almost home," Sky yelled.**

**We ran as fast as we could following the arrows. We came up to a split path and stopped dead in our tracks.**

"**Which way should we go," Syd asked.**

"**This way," said Jack pointing at the path across from them. He looked back at Sky and he nod his head. We ran down the path and then we could see the roof of the lodge. Our feet quicken at the sight of it. As we got closer to the lodge, we could hear sirens and people talking in the distance. We finally reached the lodge and cops and reporters were everywhere. The reporters spotted us and ran straight toward us. We were completely surrounded by reporters. All of sudden I felt someone grab my arm and pulled me toward where them. I looked up to see who it was and it was Kat.**

"**Kat," I yelled as I went up to hug her. " Jack, Jack over here." Jack looked over to where I was and pushed his way toward me. He saw Kat and hug her tightly. I looked around to see where the others were and saw them. They were with their parents and family. I smile at them and focus my attention back at Kat and Jack.**

"**Come on lets go home," Kat said wrapping her arms around us as we push our way through the crowd.**

**After we left the lodge, Kat took Jack and me to the hospital just to make sure we were okay. After our check up and the doctor told Kat the we were okay, we went home. Kat cooked for us a big meal and we ate it like we never ate before. They other kids in the house were looking at us strange but Kat told them to go play so that Jack and I could eat in peace. After we ate and took a warm bath, Jack and I stayed up to watch television. The phone rang and I answered it. It was Bridge.**

"**Hey Bridge, what's up."**

"**Nothing much, except that we're stars."**

"**What?"**

"**Turn it to channel three."**

**I took the remote from Jack and turned it to channel three. And there on the news was us.**

"**Yeah, we're stars alright."**

"**You think this will change anything now that we are on TV?"**

"**I don't know. I guess we'll see tomorrow."**

"**I guess so, bye."**

"**Bye."**

**I hung up the phone and looked at the news for a little bit and then turned it to MTV. That station got boring so I turned it and watched a little more TV on some other channels. We went to bed after twenty minutes of turning channels. The warmth of my bed made me fall asleep quick.**

**The next day Jack and I walked to school. Once we were inside, everyone was looking at us.**

"**I guess they watched the news too," said Jack walking off to his locker. I made my way to my locker and saw Bridge standing there. I smiled at him as I made it to my locker and started to unlock it.**

"**So do you think we're star quality," I asked him.**

"**I don't know, let me check."**

**He walked over to a girl wearing a cheerleader outfit and started to talk to her. They talked for a little bit then the girl walked away.**

"**I'm sorry Bridge," I laughed trying to sound sincere.**

"**It's okay. Beside she told me to call her after school."**

**It took me by surprise.**

"**What," I asked.**

"**Yeah," he laughed. "She told me to call her and that we could make a date for Saturday."**

"**Well, good for you," I said patting him on the back.**

**We made our way to first period and Mr. Cruger was writing on the board. I looked around to see if Sky or Syd was there and they were. They were talking to their friends. I turned and looked at Jack and he just shook his head. Mr. Cruger turned his head from the board and looked around the room.**

"**Well, well look who we have here. The five missing students, finally gracing us with their present." Everyone started laughing.**

"**It's nice to see you too," Jack said .**

"**It would be nice to hear about your two day experience but today isn't the time or place, so we will go on with today's lesson." Everyone groan and got out their textbooks and turned to whatever page Cruger told them to look in.**


	14. Beginning of a New Friendship

**Bridge and I were at lunch eating when Jack came and pull up a chair. He reach over to my tray and grabbed a couple of my fries. I just looked at him and smiled.**

"**Well, we can say that nothing really happen two days ago," Jack said looking at Sky and Syd as he chew his food.**

"**Were we really expecting any of this to change just because we were lost together," I said looking at my two friends.**

"**Whatever," Jack said as he reached for another fry but I slapped his hand. All of sudden Syd and Sky place their tray on the table.**

"**What are you guys doing? You don't want to ruin your reputation do you," asked Bridge.**

"**Yeah, what about your friends," asked Jack crossing his arm.**

"**Listen, we were thinking last night about what Bridge said and he's right. Why shouldn't five different people be friends," Sky said sitting down.**

"**Yeah, it's not like it's written in the school books," stated Syd.**

"**What about your other friends," I asked pointing at their old table.**

"**If they're really our friends then they'll understand," said Sky.**

"**You know what Sky, I thought you were a selfish football player but your cool," said Jack.**

"**Thanks man."**

**We sat around the table and talk about our times in the woods and just laughed about it. The lunch bell rung to end lunch and we all gathered our trays and head for class. Sky pulled me aside and we were faces to faces.**

"**Listen I took your advice and it worked."**

"**What advice?"**

"**About me doing something different to get my father to listen to me."**

"**What did you do?"**

"**I locked all the doors to his office and sat him down and told him how I felt about football and told him that I'm not like him. And if he don't appreciate that then I'm sorry to hear that but I can't be like him and if he can't accept that then he can't accept me as being a independent individual."**

"**And what did he say?"**

"**Well he didn't say anything at first but he said that he is sorry that he tried to live my life and that he won't do it anymore, but it'll take some time but he'll work on it."**

"**Well it's a start, but I'm glad to hear that you took my advice."**

"**I know. I'm a free man now and this free man want to ask you out on a date this Friday." **

**I was in shock when I heard him say those words that I wanted to hear for a long time.**

"**Well, what do say," he asked.**

"**Oh, yeah I'm sorry. I would love to go out with you."**

"**Great. See you around."**

**He walked off but turned back around to give me a long passionate kiss before leaving me alone in the lunchroom. For some reason I heard music playing and I found myself jumping up and down. Noticing my surroundings I quickly calm down and left to go catch up with the others.**

**After school Bridge and I waited for Jack so we can go to Bridge's house to do some homework. Jack came out with Sky and Syd following behind him.**

"**Hey, guys I brought two more with me on our study group," said Jack smiling.**

"**Great," Bridge added. " Let's get going."**

"**Hey Jack," said Syd. "I want to say that your jacket wasn't all that bad and I was wondering can I wear it."**

"**The fashion princess want to wear my jacket."**

"**Yeah,"**

"**Okay." Jack took off his jacket and put it on Syd. They smiled at each other and caught up with the rest of us. We walked all the way to Bridge's house and studied together. Not caring about anything else except the beginning of a new friendship.**


End file.
